Step By Step
by HermioneRose
Summary: Chad and Taylor are now dating, and everything is going great. But, when a dance comnpetion and an old rival comes back, it tests their relationship. Will their love ever survive? ChadxTaylor.
1. Dance Lessons

**Author's Note: Here's the sequel to It's Not Unusal! I know sequels aren't always the best, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Enjoy, and read and review!**

**Chapter One: Dance Lessons**

When Chad Danforth agreed to dance, he didn't mean the Jive, the Quickstep, or the Foxtrot.

"Taylor, what is this?" he hissed in Taylor McKessie's ear.

"Dancing." she whispered back, as she fixed her gaze back on Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans, who were dancing up a storm to You Got It.

Chad followed Taylor's gaze with disgust written on his features.

Even if he was dancing with Taylor, no way was he dancing to this!

After the music had ended, Taylor clapped, and Chad forced himself to place on a smile, while Haylie smiled in their direction, fanning herself with her hand.

"That was very good!" Taylor commented, while Chad crossed his arms.

"Yeah, so...do you guys want to try it?" Haylie asked.

Chad was going to protest, but Taylor smiled.

"We love to, right, Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Chad said, looking at her.

Today was a Thursday, and on Thursdays were basketball practices with the guys, but since Taylor entered him and her in a dance competion, along with Haylie and Ryan, Chad had to skip it.

Taylor led him towards the center of the stage, while Haylie and Ryan stood in the back.

"Ready?" Haylie asked.

"Ready!" Chad and Taylor both said, and Haylie started the music.

Chad made sure he knew what he was doing, since he spaced out during the presenation, but Taylor didn't seem to notice.

After awhile, things were going great, until--

"Chad!"

Chad shook his head, and the music stopped.

Chad saw that Taylor on the floor, a frown on her face.

"What?" he asked, absentedly.

"You leaned too far in her." Haylie explained, while Ryan chuckled.

Chad glared at him, and the chuckling stopped.

He then turned his attention to Haylie, who was helping Taylor up.

Chad realized that Haylie was glaring at him, and that was first.

Haylie's personality was never rain clouds and gloom, but sunny.

"Are you serious about the competion, or are you wishing you were at basketball practice right now?" she asked, and Chad was ataken back by her new tone of voice.

"I am!" he said.

"Good." Haylie replied, going back to Ryan.

"What's up with her?" Chad asked Taylor.

"She's just abit stressed with the competion, Chad. Give her a break." Taylor said, picking up her backpack.

"Hey, I didn't agree on this. My girlfriend made me come." Chad replied, picking up his own backpack as well.

"Chad, I signed us up because I thought it'd be fun. Plus, it'd give me a way to shine."

Chad followed her down the steps, while saying, "You already shine. Through math and science."

Taylor turned around, and gave him another smile. 

"Thanks for the compliment, Chad."

Chad noticed that there was some sadness in her tone, and he looked at her.

"Is something wrong, McKessie?" he asked.

Taylor shook her head.

"No, of course not!" Taylor said defensively, but Chad already took her hand, and led her towards the stage.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong because I know there is." Chad stated.

"There isn't, Chad. I told you that already." Taylor insisted.

"There is. I can tell." Chad pressed.

Taylor sighed, and he knew she had given in.

"I want to do something other than math and science, you know...like Gabriella and Troy."

Chad raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Hey, if you told me that sooner, I'd enjoyed it more."

"I thought you'd laugh." Taylor replied.

"Taylor, I'd never laughed at something you wanted to do. And if this dance competion means that much to you, then I guess I can help you with it...actually, I had no choice because you agreed for the both of us." Chad said, while grinning, and Taylor threw him a glare.

But, then her expression changed to a smile as she slid off the stage.

"Thanks, Chad. It really means alot to me."

"No problem." Chad said, raking a hand through his untamed, wild afro.

As he watched his girlfriend go, Chad held that smile for just a second.

Then, he frowned he realized something:

He was probably the worst dancer in history of dancers.


	2. A Surprise For Taylor

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy! I'm glad everyone liked my Hannah Montana fanfic! I had fun writing it.**

**Chapter Two: A Surprise For Taylor**

"I'm sorry if I snapped at Chad, Taylor."

"Haylie, you had every right...besides, I told him you were stressed about the competion." Taylor replied to a concerned Haylie in english class.

"What do you mean, she had every right?" Haylie and Taylor jumped when Chad walked in, and setted his stuff down Taylor's desk.

"To snap at you. Remember?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled over the two girls, and said, "Oh, yeah. Right."

Taylor rolled her eyes playfully while Haylie laughed.

Suddenly, Sharpay Evans came up to Taylor's desk, and handed her the cellphone, and the blonde girl looked slightly annoyed.

"What?" Taylor asked, blinking stupidly at it.

"It's Demtiri!" Sharpay said, impatiently.

Taylor blinked again, but took the classy phone from Sharpay's outreached palm, and asked, "Hello?"

"Taylor! Hey, how's it going?"

She felt her body stiffen, and Haylie and Chad looked on.

"Um...good." she replied.

"Listen, Sharpay told me you were in a dance competion, and she wanted me to be her partner so I could see you, is that okay?" Demtiri asked.

Taylor gazed at Sharpay, who was sitting beside Ryan.

"Uh...okay. That'd be great!" she replied.

"Alright, cool. Well, I better go before I get caught. Seeyou soon!"

Taylor clamped the phone shut in silence, while Chad just mad as ever.

"Taylor, what did he want?" Chad asked.

"N--nothing.." Taylor stated.

Taylor avoided Chad's gaze as she returned the cellphone to Sharpay.

"Here." she said, and placed cellphone on her desk.

When she returned to her seat, Chad still had that questioning look on his face.

"Taylor--" but he cut off by the bell.

After class had ended, Taylor didn't wait for any of her friends, and went to her locker instead.

When she closed it, she almost had a heart attack to see Chad leaning against the locker that was next to hers, wearing a frown on his face.

"Taylor, was it something that Demtiri said to you that bugged you? Because I want to know about it." Chad replied.

"Chad--"

"Tell me, Taylor."

Taylor sighed, and said, "Demtiri and Sharpay are entering the competion because Sharpay said it be a good excuse to see me." Taylor said.

Chad then again had that questioning look on his face.

"How..." he asked.

"I have no idea, but I know it's Sharpay up to her old tricks again."

As she walked to her next class, Chad caught up with her.

"Taylor, what could she possibly want from you? Nothing. The only reason she's in it is because Haylie "stole" Ryan from her, and letting Demtiri in the competion is to make Ryan feel bad. So, don't think that this scheme of hers is all about you. It has never been." Chad explained.

Taylor stopped walking, and looked at him.

"Maybe, but I'm still keeping my eyes open, whether it's about me or not."

Chad shook his mane of curls, and smiled at her.

"Okay, if that's what you think..."

Taylor grinned at him.

"I think so. Hey, are you ready for the next practice?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Practice Makes Perfect**

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Chad wiped some sweat off his forehead as he glanced at Haylie, who was being a miltary general at the moment...or, just more like his dad in some cases.

He then glanced at Ryan, who was trying not to laugh.

"Ryan!" he stated, and Ryan burst out laughing, as Haylie the Miltary General was teaching Taylor some dance steps for her and Haylie's routine.

For the dance competion, there were couples, and then there was a section where you could dance with anyone you want, whether it was the partner you danced with in couples, or a totally different person.

"Tell Haylie to stop being a sergent general!" Chad replied.

Ryan bit his lip, which formed into a smile.

"I can't..she gets mad everytime I try to tell her."

Chad's brown eyes went wide.

Haylie was crazy about Ryan! Surely she would have obeyed his command!

"B-but...dude, Haylie is _crazy_ about you!" Chad stated.

Ryan grinned.

"I'm just joking, Chad. She's just uptight about the competion. She'll stop when--"

"No talking!" Haylie said, shoving her way between the two boys, both gazing down at her.

Whenever Haylie walked by Chad, Chad was always afraid that he'd hurt her, because she was so small.

Thank goodness he hadn't yet, or Ryan would hurt him severely.

Ryan gave Chad one more "I'm sorry" smile before Chad turned to Taylor, who grinned.

"So, thinking about dropping yet?" she asked, smiling.

"No, even if Haylie is acting all sergent general, I'm sticking to it." Chad told her.

"Good. Because the dance competion is less than two weeks away, and I can't afford to lose you."

"Who said I was quitting? I'm not." Chad replied.

"Who's quitting?" Haylie asked.

"Chad is." Taylor said teasely.

Haylie looked at him, her brown eyes growing wide.

For a minute, Chad thought she had taken Taylor's taunt as a joke, but then her expression.

"No, you can't--"

"Easy, Haylie. I'm not quitting." Chad replied, giving the small, blonde girl a smile.

"Wow, for a second there, I thought you were!" Haylie explained.

"Of course not. I would not bail on you guys--"

"Danforth!"

Haylie, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan all looked to see Coach Bolton, and following him was the basketball team.

Chad pulled away from Taylor, and eyed his coach.

"Hey, Coach. What's up?" he asked.

Jack Bolton didn't have a smile like Chad did on his face.

"No, what's up with you? We've been waiting for fifteen minutes for you, and we found out your--"

Chad looked to Troy, Jason, and Zeke, and explained, "Guys!"

Troy held up both of his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, dude. He's my dad...I can't lie to him."

Coach Bolton pointed to the door.

"Danforth. In the gym. Now!"

Chad slid off the stage, following his team out the door.

He glanced back at Ryan, Taylor, and Haylie, and gave them a smile.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll figure out a way to--"

Haylie shook her head as she gathered up the boom-box.

"Chad, no. If Coach Bolton thinks you should support your team, then you should. I'll have Ryan dance with Taylor, and--"

Chad frowned.

"Haylie, what did I just say? I'm not bailing out on you guys just because Coach said so. I'll find a way to practice with you guys, I swear."

"Okay, if you say so, Chad.." Haylie replied, going backstage, with Ryan following her.

Only Taylor was left on the stage.

"I don't get it...does Haylie really think I'll bail?" Chad asked.

Taylor sighed as she collected her backpack, and walked down the stairs to join him.

"Maybe. But, she doesn't know you I do, though." she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.


	4. Demtiri Comes Back

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Demtiri Comes Back**

"Do you really think Haylie thought I'd bail?"

"Maybe, Chad. I don't know."

"I'd never do that! Haylie knows that."

After an intense basketball practice, Chad and Troy unwind by talking among themselves

"Well, you have to tell her that, Chad. It's not easy working with a guy who dislikes dancing." Troy stated.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Chad asked.

"No, of course not!" Troy protested.

Chad shook his head, and gazed at the gym, which was empty except for a few baksetballs and them.

"Dancing...it's nothing like basketball, Troy. I mean, I can see why Ryan and Haylie like it, but I don't..it's not me."

"I hear you, dude, but you have to remember that Ryan has been dancing all his life, and so has Haylie, so you have to imgaine that--"

"I knew I'd find you guys in here!"

Chad stiffen at the voice, and Troy had a frown on his.

Standing behind him was none other than Demtiri, and he hadn't changed abit, since Chad last saw him.

"Dude, basketball players only!" Chad cried.

Well, except if it was Haylie, Gabriella, Kelsi, or Taylor.

Then that's when the rules crossed the lines.

"Relax, Danforth. I'm not here to cause trouble." Demtiri said, walking to where Troy and Chad were.

"Sharpay told me to get familiar with the school again, so I am...that isn't a bad thing, is it?" Demtiri asked.

"No, but you sure make it alot easier to--" Chad said, but he saw Troy shake his head in the corner of his eye.

Demtiri grinned, and sat down next to Chad, to Chad's dislike.

"I heard from Sharpay your entering the competion with Taylor."

"So what if I am? I'm just doing it because she signed us both up." Chad replied, anger already raising in his body.

After Demtiri got transfered, Chad hoped he never had to see Demtiri's face again, even if Demtiri looked abit like him and all. But, what he hoped more was that Demtiri didn't go anywhere near Taylor.

Demtiri chuckled.

"It's fine...I respect your doing it because she's your girlfriend." Demtiri told him.

"Then why are you doing the competion with Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"To see Taylor. Don't be so protective, jock-boy." Demtiri stated.

Chad's frown dug deeper, and he sighed.

He _had_ a right to be protective! Taylor was his girlfriend, and he didn't want her to be hanging around Demtiri, which shouldn't be a problem. She hated Demtiri's guts anyways.

"I have to be...considering what you did to her the last time you were here." Chad explained.

Demtiri's expression changed from friendly, to anger.

"Do you always need to bring that up, Danforth?" Demtiri asked.

"Maybe." Chad said, and he and Demtiri just stared at each other before Demtiri stood up from the spot where he was sitting.

"Your such a wimp. I don't understand what Taylor sees in you."

And he walked out the gym, leaving Troy and Chad silence.

And Chad got to thinking: Demtiri was going to make things interesting again.


	5. What Happened At Taylor's

**Author's Note: If you read A Non Blonde Cheerleader In Love, you'd notice I took a scene out from it when the guys do banners at one girl's house, and I thought it'd be funny to place Chad (well, all the guys) in that particular situation. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: What Happened At Taylor's**

"Kelsi, can you pass me the glitter glue?" Chad asked, then as soon as he said it, he frowned.

"I didn't just say that...did I?" he asked, as Taylor and Haylie laughed.

That afternoon, Taylor invited everyone to make banners for the upcoming Wildcats game against the West High School Knights, which was a tradition, just like every couple, minus Zeke, in the small group was starting a tradition of their own. Taylor was sitting between Haylie and Chad, while Haylie was sitting beside Ryan at the table. Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were sitting on the opposite side of the table, Kelsi in the middle of Zeke and Jason, and the super-couple, Troy and Gabriella, were on the floor, making a huge banner.

"Here, Chad." Kelsi said, passing the glitter glue, and Chad smiled, making the black lines of a cut-out basketball sparkle.

Taylor noticed a few things when everyone arrived: Ryan wasn't wearing any of his signature clothes, but a plain white t-shirt with a regular pair of jeans, but he was wearing a white fedora hat. She guessed Haylie talked him into wearing some decent clothes, since they were getting into a mess. Man, that girl could talk that boy into anything without Ryan having to agrue!

Second, she noticed that Gabriella had a knack for the arts, and not just the drama department, neither. Glitter, markers, paper--Gabriella had it all down there, and Troy was helping so little, watching his brunette girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay, Chad. I like a guy who can be artsy." Taylor prompted, while Kelsi, Haylie, and Gabriella nodded, even though she was on the floor.

Chad gave Taylor a grateful smile, and returned to his project.

"Here! I'm done!" Gabriella annouced a few minutes later.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Gabriella's masterpiece. The was banner said Go Wildcats! in bold, red and white letters, with the East High's mascot, the Wildcat, in red.

"Nice job, Gabby!" Kelsi explained.

Gabriella blushed as she stood up to gaze at her banner. "Thanks, Kels."

"And I had nothing to do with it...I didn't even _know_ she had artsic talent!" Troy stated, as everyone laughed, and Gabriella gave him a grin.

Taylor gazed out the window, and saw a silver Toyta truck drive up the driveway. She grew curious, and then her heart stopped when the driver got out of the truck.

Demtiri.

"Guys, we have a problem." Taylor told her small group of friends.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Demtiri." Taylor replied coldly, and everyone looked at her, with their mouths hanging open.

"Why is he here? He doesn't even know where you live!" Ryan explained.

Taylor looked pointedly at him, and Ryan lowered his head.

"Taylor, it's not Ryan's fault that Sharpay told Demtiri where you live." Haylie said, defending her boyfriend.

"It's not anyone's fault, okay? Let's just tell him to leave." Chad replied, going to the door as the sound of a doorbell rang.

Taylor sighed as she followed him, and glanced around the corner to the front door.

"Demtiri, hey." Chad told him.

"Danforth.." Demtiri replied.

Then, Chad's tone changed from friendly, to dead on serious.

"Listen, this is a get together for Taylor _and_ her friends. Your not invited." Chad said.

"Of course I'm invited! Didn't you check the guest list?" Demtiri asked, pushing the door open a little ways, but Chad held it back, because he was abit stronger.

"No, she didn't say you could come. You better leave, or--"

"The Wildcats will come at me with basketballs?" Demtiri asked tauntingly, and Taylor knew that hit a nerve in Chad, considering he didn't like to be taunted.

But, the frizzy-haired jock kept his cool.

"We'll hunt you down, and let you know you can never step foot on Taylor's property again." Chad explained.

"Oh, yeah, I'm shaking in my high-tops! Just let me in, jock-boy!" Demtiri said, pushing the door untill it was almost to Chad's face.

As he came into the livingroom, Taylor eyed something in his hands: buffalo wings.

A guy's ulimate snack, and a girl's worse nightmare.

Chad came back from shutting the door, and frowned.

"Sorry, Taylor."

"That's okay--"

"Troy, catch!"

Then, a scream was heard, and Chad and Taylor rushed back to the livingroom.

Their eyes grew wide as Gabriella cried over her banner, which was now covered in buffalo sauce.

And the worst part?

Demtiri was actually laughing, but none of the other guys were, to Taylor's relief.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

Troy said, "I didn't catch the buffalo wings, and--"

"-and it landed on my banner! Now it's ruined!" Gabriella replied, getting up, and pushing past Troy, who looked pained as a wounded puppy.

Taylor twirled around to face Demtiri, who was grinning.

"Oh, come on! She can make another one, can't she?" Demtiri asked, his grin melting into a frown.

"Um, no, she can't. She worked really hard on that, Dimmy." Chad replied, and Demtiri's eyes flashed with anger.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Dimmy. Isn't that what people call you when you disrespect people's property and, more importantly, thier feelings?" Chad asked.

Demtiri was just about lung at Chad when Taylor got in between the two boys.

"Enough!" she stated, and Demtiri retreated.

She turned to Demtiri, who tried to win her over with a charming smile.

"Taylor--"

"No! I just had about enough of you! First, you stood me up. Then you beat up Chad, and now you ruined Gabby's banner, and made her all upset. I don't even know if your a nice person at all!" she explained.

"Taylor, it was an accident...well, actually Troy--"

"I don't care if it was an accident or not." Taylor replied coldly.

Demtiri folded his arms, and gazed at her, while Chad had his mouth hanging open.

"You and I could have been something if you didn't like jock-boy." Demtiri told her, and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

Taylor finally turned to her friends, who were all shocked at the drama that just unfolded.

"Well.." Taylor stated.

Troy came from down upstairs, and shook his head.

"Gabriella is still upset...I don't know how to get through to her that it was just an accident."

Taylor looked at Troy, and he really did look upset that Gabriella was mad at him.

"I'll talk to her, Troy. You guys can clean up and go home...the party's over."

As she headed for upstairs, she knocked on her door, and asked, "Gabby? It's me, Taylor. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." came Gabriella's muffled reply.

Taylor yanked the door open, and found Gabriella sitting on her bed, sniffling.

She smiled at her best friend, and hugged her.

"Gabby, Troy said it was an accident, and it wasn't his fault...he's really hurt that you think that the buffalo wings were his fault."

Gabriella gave her a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course! Gabriella, Troy loves you alot, and I don't think he helped you with the banner for nothing. He really cares about you." Taylor told her.

"He probably hates me now, doesn't he?"

"Now, why on earth would I hate you?"

Taylor and Gabriella turned to see Troy standing in the doorway, his arms folded, and he was smiling.

"Gabby, what Taylor saying was true. I love you alot, and I never wanted to hurt you...come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Gabriella eagerly got up, and with a smile and wave to Taylor, the couple walked away, leaving Taylor smiling, even if Demtiri did ruin some of the afternoon.


	6. The Competion Heats Up

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: The Competion Heats Up**

"Chad!"

Chad twirled around to see Troy walking towards him, with a rolled up poster in a rubber band.

"Hey, Troy...what do you have there?" he asked.

Troy smiled, and undid the rubber band.

Chad almost burst out laughing.

Troy must have felt very sorry for Gabriella, so he did her excate banner: the letters, and everything. Except, Troy's was sort of bad compared to Gabriella's, but Troy was smiling so hard, that Chad didn't have the heart to tell him.

"It's...cool, dude. Nice to know you care about Gabriella like that." Chad said, smiling.

Troy nodded excitedly. "I spend all night working on it...I hope she likes it."

"Of course she would. We all know Gabriella by now, Troy." Chad replied as he and Troy headed for homeroom.

Haylie, Gabriella, and Taylor were talking around Haylie's desk when Troy and Chad came over.

Gabriella was the first to spot the poster.

"What's that?" she asked.

"'What's that?' she askes?" Troy asked Chad, and Chad grinned.

"In honor of your old banner, Miss Montez, your boyfriend, Troy Bolton, stayed up all night to make you a new one..."

And when Troy undid the rubber band for the second time, Gabriella shierked the loudest scream ever, catching the attention of the students inside the classroom and out.

"Thank you, Troy! This is so sweet!" Gabriella stated, getting up, and hugging her boyfriend.

Troy blushed, and said, "Well.."

That's when Ryan and Sharpay came into the room, and Ryan instantly went to Haylie, and Sharpay went up to Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry about your banner...Demtiri told me all about it. He says he's sorry." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, I bet he is!" Chad muttered under his breath, but Taylor gave him a death glare, and he shut up.

Gabriella smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"It's okay, Sharpay. I'm over it." Gabriella told her, and Sharpay just stood there, her smile turning into a frown by the second.

"Oh, okay..." she said, glancing at Ryan, who avoided her glance by brimming his blue eyes with his hat. Sharpay shook her head, and walked off, leaving the gang.

Everyone looked to Ryan the instant she left, and he threw up his hands.

"What? Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Demtiri isn't the only one working, Ryan. What's up with Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Is it one of her schemes to break up Troy and Gabriella?" Haylie asked.

Ryan just looked at them, and finally nodded, biting his lip.

"Yeah...she's still sore about the musical, you know." Ryan told him.

"So, she's working two schemes at once?" Troy asked.

"Maybe. I don't know...I didn't know she was trying to break you guys apart, but after what Demtiri did to Gabriella's banner, that was an obvious Sharpay clue." Ryan told him.

"In exchange to see Taylor, Demtiri did something for Sharpay...man, I hate Demtiri even more." Chad replied.

Everyone agreed with him by nodding their heads, and then sat down when the bell rang, and Ms. Darbus came into the room, blaring annoucements.

Before Chad got a chance to leave the classroom, Taylor stopped him.

"Are you going to practice with your team, or--"

Chad sighed at her question.

He wondered if practicing for the dance competion was even woth it, considering Coach Bolton was already mad at him. Maybe it was for the best to let Ryan and Haylie teach Sharpay and Demtiri a thing or two, and not Chad and Taylor.

"Listen, Taylor, maybe I should just practice with my team today...Coach Bolton is already mad at me for skipping, so I should make up for it."

Taylor nodded.

"Okay."

Chad could tell she was abit sad, but he gave her smile.

"Don't be like that, Taylor. I hate it when you get sad." he told her, and she smiled.

"Well, if it's for your team, then you should it. I can spend time with Gabriella anyways." she repiled as Chad grabbed her hand, and began to swing their arms.

"Good." Chad said, releasing her hand, and gave her one last smile before walking into his first hour class.

Just after getting out from school, Coach Bolton wanted to see everyone who was on the basketball team in the gym. Chad was abit impatient, because he promised Taylor that he'd study with her after school at his house.

"I know everyone is anxious to get home, but I have something to tell you. West Knights is coming here for the rematch of last year after christmas break. I want you guys to practice as hard as possible, and there will no slipups, like last year."

When he said that, he looked directly at Troy, and Troy cast his eyes down.

"When is the big game, Coach?" Chad asked.

"October sixteenth, Chad." Coach Bolton replied.

Chad made a face that clearly showed his reaction: anger

"Coach, you can't do that! I--"

But, Coach Bolton cutted him off.

"After your performance with your friends, I don't think you'll be joining them at the dance competion. Sorry, Chad."

"But, you let Troy--"

"Chad, that's quite enough. You all may go home now, except for Troy."

Chad followed his teammates untill he came out the door, and his anger melted when he saw Taylor sitting down on the floor, her science book laying across her lap.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked, folding his arms.

How can he tell Taylor that Coach Bolton won't let him in the dance competion?

No, a better question was: how was he going to tell Haylie?

The girl was a firecracker if you set her off or annoy her.

Because, he, Troy, and Ryan do that all the time with Haylie, and it wasn't pretty.

Taylor smiled up at him.

"Of course."

She got up, grabbed her backpack, and she handed him his.

"So, what did the Coach wanted to talk to you about?"

Chad gulped, and looked at her.

"Oh, you know...the game." he replied as they made their way to the parking lot.

Taylor smiled.

"When is it?" she asked.

Chad suddenly felt his hands shake, and he looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

"October sixteenth."

Taylor's smile dropped then.

"Chad--"

Chad held up a hand for her to stop.

"Before you leature me, hear me out. I don't have a choice, and if I did, I'd miss the game to perform with you guys. But, Coach made it clear I had to be there, because it's--"

"A _tradition_, I know, Chad!" Chad realized that she was about to cry, and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Hey, Taylor. Not here, okay?" he whispered in her ear, and Taylor buried her face in his shirt, while Chad sighed, and Taylor pulled away.

"Taylor, look. I'm sorry. I wish I could make it work--"

"But, you can't!" she almost screamed, making Chad clam up.

Taylor just sighed, and sighed.

"Come on." she said, walking infront of him, and not beside him.

Chad followed her, wondering what he got himself into.


	7. The Day Off

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The Day Off**

"I can't believe he'd do this!" Taylor replied.

The day after Chad had told her that he couldn't attend the dance competion.

And of course, she told Haylie, but, unlike Taylor, Haylie wasn't mad.

"Well, didn't you tell me that this basketball game was a tradition? Maybe he should stick to it."

Ryan was absent today: not from school, but he and Sharpay left early, so Haylie and Taylor couldn't really practice, so they just talked.

"Yeah, but didn't you say he should--"

"No, I never gave him a choice. I just said if he chooses to stick with his team, he should. Besides, I don't think Coach Bolton would want to catch him again." Haylie replied.

"But, you were being all sergent general on him!" Taylor responded.

"Yeah." Haylie stated.

The auditorium was quiet for a moment, and Taylor sighed.

Maybe Haylie was right.

Chad _was_ a Wildcat, and he wasn't the one to dance, but he was willing to learn for Taylor's sake, and Taylor felt gulity.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't sign him up for this stupid--"

"Taylor!"

She turned to Haylie, who had a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't say it's your fault. It's not your fault, and you know it." Haylie told her.

Taylor smiled, and looked at her friend.

"Thanks, but I still think it's my fault. I haven't felt this gulity since Chad got into that fight with Demtiri."

"Taylor, don't feel gulity. It's not your fault, okay? And neither is the fight with Demtiri." Haylie reminded her.

Taylor shook her head as she stood up.

"Haylie, don't make me feel better, okay?"

The blonde looked down at her shoes, and Taylor smiled abit.

"But, your a good friend to do so. I can see why Ryan likes you as--"

Haylie's purse shook, and they both glanced at it.

"Ryan!" they both said, and Haylie unzipped her purse as Taylor grinned.

"Hey...talk to me...Chad?" Haylie asked, her eyebrow raised.

Taylor looked confused too, and Haylie cupped her hand over the phone.

"Chad says he wants to talk to you, in person."

Taylor smirked.

"Oh, does he? Then why doesn't he call me?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know...why can't you call Taylor? Oh. Well.."

Taylor then burst out laughing, and Haylie then giggled.

"No..I'm not laughing at you...no, I'm seriously not!" Haylie replied, between giggles.

"Haylie, just me talk to Taylor, please?" Taylor heard Chad ask.

"Sure. Here, Taylor." Haylie replied.

As she was handed the phone, Taylor asked, "Yes, Chad?"

"I need to talk to you about the competion, Taylor."

"What about it? You said you should practice with your team, am I not correct?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sorry. Really. I want to practice with you guys." Chad stated.

Taylor eyed Haylie, and she frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. You made up your mind, and I don't know if you can rejoin. What if Coach Bolton sees you?"

"I don't care about that. I care about you, Taylor, and that matters most to me. Can we just--"

"Chad, I need to go, or I'll waste Haylie's minutes. Good-bye." Taylor stated, and she clamped the phone shut.

Haylie looked at her.

"Well?"

Taylor shook her head, and gave back Haylie her cellphone, a lump forming in her throat.


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry**

Chad sighed: long and hard.

"Dude...are you okay?" Troy asked.

Chad gave him a look, which clearly ment he wasn't.

"Oh, how nice of you to notice, Troy." Chad responded, which Troy frowned at.

"Really. Ever since your phone call with Taylor, you've--"

"Yeah, I have. If Gabriella told you that you couldn't star in the musical that was coming up, you'd know it felt!"

They were sitting in the living room of the Bolton house, recollecting the phone call Chad had with Taylor.

"You really want to be in that dance competion, don't you?" Troy asked as Chad nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. But, now that Taylor thinks I made up my mind, I don't know if I can."

Troy gave his friend a smile, and looked at him.

"Chad, if you really want to convince Taylor you'd do the dance competion, I'll lie to my father again."

"Troy, this basketball game is a tradition, and I can't--"

"What's more important Chad? Taylor or a basketball game? If I were you, I'd pick Taylor." Troy asked, cutting him off.

Chad looked back at Troy, and realized that Troy was really serious.

"Of course Taylor, but Coach will totally have my head if I didn't show up!"

"My dad will forgive and forget, Chad, even if I do lie to him or not. If the dance competion means that much to you and to Taylor, do the competion. Don't let a basketball game get you down."

Chad gazed down at his shoes, and then reached into his backpack to take out his cellphone.

Troy smiled as Chad pressed Taylor's name on his Contacts.

"Hey. This is Taylor."

Chad tried not to act nervous as he gave her his reply.

"Hey, Taylor. It's Chad again."

"What do you want now?"

Chad cringed at her tone of voice, and he realized she was hurt...very hurt.

"Listen, can I explain myself before you slash out at me?" Chad asked.

He heard Taylor sigh on the other line.

"Okay."

Chad smiled as he got up, and got his backpack from the floor.

"I'll be at your house in five minutes. Tops."

"Chad--"

He didn't let her get to finish as he pressed "end" and turned to Troy, who still sitting on the coach.

"See, your not the only guy who cares about his girlfriend." Chad told him, and Troy laughed, making Chad smile.


	9. Back Together

**Chapter Nine: Back Together**

Taylor realized that Chad was serious about the competion when he called, but she was still unconvinced.

"Taylor! Chad is here!" her mother called.

"Send him up!" Taylor said, and a few moments later, Chad stood in the doorway, sporting a smile.

"Hey. Long time no see?" he asked, and Taylor didn't crack a smile.

Chad came into the room, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"So, what you said on the phone the other day was true?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled softly at her.

"Of course! If I didn't, I would have been lying to you."

Taylor smiled alittle at that, and looked at him.

"So, you do want to be in the dance competion?" she asked.

Chad nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, if you still want me too. Also Haylie and Ryan."

That's when Taylor really smiled then.

"Of course we do! You really need an effort to put in alot of hard work, and then there was Haylie being all bossy.."

Chad laughed, and shook his head.

"Not to mention I'm not the best dancer around, but you, I'd consider."

"Not unless you put some effort into it, you can. You know, you may not be the best dancer, but you sure do know basketball, and play it well." Taylor commented.

Chad looked down at the ground.

"Troy is Mr. Jock...I'm just his side-kick, Mr. Second Best." Chad told her.

Taylor looked at him, startled.

"Chad, no...your not second best."

Chad looked up.

"Your just saying that because you like me! That's all I ever been my entire life. Second best. Sometimes, people come up to me, and say that they favor Troy more because he is the big cheese. Atleast, that's what Dennis and Anthony keep telling me." Chad replied.

Taylor shook her head as scooted closer to him.

"I think I got it now. You wanted to do the competion so you'd have something to prove everyone that your not second best--"

"Right. And you wanted to do the competion so you could shine, but I told you you shone through math and science."

That's when Taylor frowned.

"What are you going to do about the basketball game?"

"Troy told me not to worry..If I did the dance competion, he'd just lie to his father."

Taylor smirked.

She doubt Troy could lie to Coach Bolton, but if was for any of his friends, she knew he would do it.

"I didn't know Troy could lie to his dad."

"Trust me. Troy can lie to his dad pretty well if it's a good reason. In this case, he can do it for me even though Coach Bolton already caught me." Chad promised, making Taylor smile.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess you could come back. I will have to talk to Haylie and Ryan, but I'm sure they would love to have you back on the team." Taylor explained, and Chad grinned.

"Alright! Thanks, Taylor!" Chad replied, giving her a hug, while she laughed.

"Your welcome, Chad." Taylor said as Chad got up from the bed, and started towards the door.

"So, are you sure you really want me on the team?" Chad asked, and Taylor threw a pillow at him, which made Chad laugh.


	10. You Think You Can Dance?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: So, You Think You Can Dance?**

"I can't do this!"

"Sure, you can!"

"I can't!"

Chad watched as Taylor tried to coax a scared Haylie, and he almost had to smile.

The two weeks of hard labor were finally going to pay off, and Chad was excited to be on the team again, even if it ment risking Troy's dad finding out.

Ryan just came back from watching the couple before he and Haylie were about to go on.

"Ready, Haylie?" he asked, holding out his hand, but Haylie didn't take it because she was too scared to move.

Ryan frowned, and waved a hand in her face.

"Haylie?" he asked.

"I can't do this!" she protested.

Chad walked over to them, sporting a frown just like Ryan was.

"Haylie, chill, okay? You danced and sang at school...what's the difference?" he asked the scared blonde.

"They might laugh if I make a mistake--"

"You'll have Ryan at your side, remember? And if you make a mistake, you and Ryan will have a very high score, I know it." Chad commented, making Haylie smile abit as she took Ryan's hand, and made their way towards the stage.

Taylor sighed as she joined Chad.

"Well, you did a good job! I didn't think I'd able to coax her out of her fear!"

Chad joked, "Do I sense abit of jealousy?"

Taylor smiled.

"Of course not!"

"I bet you are, and your not telling me." Chad pressed, leaning in close to her so their faces were almost touching.

"Aw, look at that, Demtiri! One of the famous lovebirds!"

Chad and Taylor instantly broke apart to see Sharpay and Demtiri standing there.

"What do you guys want?" Chad asked.

"We just want to wish you good luck!" Sharpay responded.

Chad narrowed his eyes at them, but even then he realized this was a competion. Just like all the musicals and talent shows that were held at the Lava Springs, he knew Sharpay was up to no good: for Chad and Taylor, _and_ Ryan and Haylie.

"And now, on stage next: Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans!"

Taylor grabbed Chad's hand, and smiled.

"Come on! I want to watch Haylie and Ryan!"

As Chad watched them, Chad realized they were dancing to You Got It, the song they were dancing to on the first day of practice. Once they were done, everyone began clapping, including Chad and Taylor.

"Let's give it up for Haylie and Ryan!" the hostess, whose name was Alicia Addams, replied.

Everyone again then clapped, and Haylie and Ryan went backstage, looking pretty happy, but tired as well.

"You guys did great!" Taylor replied.

Chad smiled, and looked at them.

"Are we going to look like that when we peform?" Chad asked, and Taylor glared at him. Chad gave her a smile.

"What? I just wanted to know!" Chad replied, while Haylie laughed.

"Up next: Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie!"

Chad looked at Taylor, and smiled at her.

"I guess it's our turn, huh?"

Taylor gave him a smile, and said,

"Yeah, I guess so."


	11. Salsa, Anyone?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Salsa, Anyone?**

When Chad and Taylor came out, Alicia smiled, and commented,

"Chad and Taylor will be performing to Bailamos, a spanish song sung by Enrique Iglesias."

They both looked at Ryan and Haylie, who wore frowns on their faces. That wasn't even their song!

"Alicia, that--" Chad started, but Alicia cut him off.

"I know, I know...you guys know how to salsa and tango, right? This should be a pinch!"

"Yeah, but--"

The music already started, and Chad turned to Taylor, and she smiled. Pinch, yeah, right! The last time Chad and Taylor tried to tango was when they practiced with Haylie and Ryan, and that didn't go over so well.

"I know you want to win, but you have to relax." Taylor whispered as they danced under the bluish light.

"Taylor, that's it. I can't...what if you fall again?" Chad asked.

"No, your more worried about Coach--"

When the chrous kicked in, that's when Chad had to tango with Taylor, and it wasn't easy when you only had one shot at it.

Everyone started cheering as Chad and Taylor did a fully good tango position: no slipups, just a clean state.

After that, Chad learned to relax, and they finished the song compete ease, and got the crowd cheering for more when they were done. Alicia came out with a smile on her face. "Give it up for Chad and Taylor everyone!" The crowd just howled with cheers as they went backstage. Haylie both gave them a hug Ryan smiled from his director's chair.

"You guys did awesome! That was so fabulous!" Haylie blabbed with excitment, and both of them grinned.

"You guys did a good job too, so you might have this competion all wrapped up." Chad replied.

"Didn't you hear the crowd? They _loved_ your guys' performance, right, Ryan?" Haylie asked, turning to him.

Ryan bobbed his head.

"Of course! You got the crowd eating at the plams of your hands. You guys were naturals."

"Danforth!"

The small group watched as Chad cringed, and turned around, facing his biggest fear that he gripped all day about.

Coach Bolton was standing there, not wearing a happy expression on his face.


	12. And The Winner Is

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: And The Winner Is...**

After confronting with Coach Bolton, Taylor sat in the director's chair that was between Ryan and Haylie.

Chad was talking to Coach Bolton, and Coach Bolton did not look happy.

"It's all my fault! If I didn't enter him in this contest, Coach Bolton wouldn't have found out!" Taylor stated.

"Taylor, it's not your fault! So quit saying that." Haylie told her, but Taylor still felt unconvinced.

Taylor looked over at Chad and Coach Bolton, and when Coach Bolton left, Chad walked over to the small group of Taylor, Haylie, and Ryan with a frown on his face.

"Well?" Taylor asked, and Chad shook his head.

"I'm so toast, guys. Coach found out anyways, even when Troy did lie to him...now he's going to tell my dad and everything, and I'm going to get kicked off the team!" Chad replied, and the small group looked at each other before glancing back at Chad, who looked really worried.

"Chad, it'll be okay. Just tell Coach that you did it because--" Haylie started, but Chad glared at her.

"Tell him what? It was all Taylor's idea? I'm not telling him that!" Chad said, cutting her off.

"Chad, really. I'll ask you the same question before: what's more important? The team, or--"

"And were back! The winners have been selected! Let's see who won!"

Haylie, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan crowded around the stage curtain to peek out to see Alicia holding a white, small envolpve.

"For third place, we have...Sharpay Evans and Demtiri Sanchez!"

As always, Sharpay made a huge scene about how the contest was rigged, but she accepted the prize anyways, and walked off the stage in a huff, Demtiri behind her.

"For second place, we have...Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans!"

Chad and Taylor cheered when Haylie and Ryan went onstage to get their prize from Alicia, and joined Sharpay and Demtiri.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...drumroll, please?"

There was compete silence, as Alicia read the winning team.

"...Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie!"

Everyone went wild as Chad and Taylor came on stage, wearing simliar expressions of shock on their faces.

How did they manage to beat Sharpay and Demtiri, they'd never know.

"Congraulations, you guys! You won!" Ryan told them as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah...I can't believe it!" Taylor stated as Haylie gave them a smile.

"Well, now that you are champions, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I know what I'm going to do!" Chad responded, and rushed over to Demtiri, while Haylie, Ryan, and Taylor laughed.

So, in the end, Taylor and Chad both got something out the competion: they both learned to trust each other, and most of all, shine like noone has ever shined before.


End file.
